Notice Me
by royaltylaine
Summary: Yandere Simulator AU. Belle would do just about anything to be noticed by her Senpai, Mr. Gold. And yes that includes becoming a Yandere and eradicating all her rivals to win his affection. If you have no idea what a Yandere or a Senpai is, check inside.
1. Chapter 1

A **Yandere** (Yawn-der-ray) is a person who is lovestruck, completely and deeply in love with someone regardless if the other person wants them back. A Yandere is also very dangerous, she/he will stop at nothing to get win their Senpai's love. And their methods are not humane.

 **Senpai** (Sim-pie) is basically the love interest of a Yandere or Kouhai. Senpai tends to go for the tame Kouhais rather than the crazy Yandere, but it all depends on Senpai choosing. Some Senpai like Yanderes because they show so much devotion while other Senpais finds them too overbearing.

Enjoy  
-RL

* * *

It all happen so unexpectedly. He was walking between the rows of the student's desks in the classroom, handing back the results of the quiz. Mr. Gold stopped at Belle's desk and neatly placed her test on top of it.

"You did wonderfully Belle. I'm very impressed with your work. Keep up the good job." He cooed smiling softly with a gleam in his dark brown eyes.

Out of nowhere, Belle's heart began to pound in her chest, her knees buckled underneath her desk. She tucked her lip between her teeth before shying away from his gaze so he couldn't see the rosy glow of her cheeks. Then Belle flips over her graded paper as Mr. Gold walked away from her desk to the next student. She got an A, but beside the letter grade was a smiley face. Belle stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the little smiling face on her paper until the bell rang, ending the school day. She held the paper to her chest and swooned like it was the best thing ever. For her it was, her Senpai noticed her. Mr. Gold acknowledged her and the fact that they were meant to be together. How else could she explain a smiley?

Yes, she was 17 and well he was, well...hmm, she didn't know how old he was. But the smiley face had to be proof that he was into her. She was the last one to leave the classroom, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was watching her as she left. He wasn't. But that was okay and didn't change anything. Belle believed with all her heart that she and Mr. Gold were meant to be. As she was exiting his classroom, another teacher passed by her and walked inside Mr. Gold's classroom. Belle decided to stick around and eavesdrop just behind the door.

"So is today the day you finally ask me out?" The woman asked.

"Not that I was aware of Milah." Mr. Gold told her while cleaning his lesson off the dry erase board.

Milah walked up behind him and caresses his shoulders tenderly. Belle was on fire with anger. Nobody touches her Senpai like that. She wanted to go back into his classroom, snatch her arm from him and break it in half. Mr. Gold belonged to Belle, not her. But Milah was a teacher, and if she were to do that in front of Mr. Gold, he surely would be upset with her, and that would ruin any further chances she had with her teacher.

"Oh come on Gold. One date, that's all I ask." Milah flirted, running her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

Gold chuckled. "I'll think about it, dearie."

Milah got closer to him and whispered. "Sure there's nothing I can do to accelerate your answer?"

"Doubtful, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Gold sweetly kissed Milah on the cheek before grabbing his suitcase and leaves the classroom. Belle was still in the hall by his class when he passed by her.

"Belle, you're still here?"

She didn't reply, just sheepishly looks down at her shoes, fumbling with the hem of her school uniform. _Say something Belle._ "I-I- thought I forgot something in your class."

"Door's open if you wish to retrieve it." He told her before looking at his wristwatch. "But I have to go. I'll see you later sweetheart."

That's right. Belle was his sweetheart, meaning Milah wasn't. She was nothing but an obstacle. A rival and Belle was up for any challenge if it involved her Senpai. She would win his love at all cost because what she and Mr. Gold had was real. The smiley face and when he called her sweetheart proved it. There was only one thing left to do now, get rid of the competitors.

Belle had a best friend. Her name was Ruby. But that wasn't what she went by at school. The students, including Belle, nicknamed her Info-Red. It was because she gossiped and knew everyone's business in the school, and that applied to the teachers too. Ruby could also get her hands on anything, from something simple as school supplies, to riskier things like drugs and weapons. Belle wasn't sure how she was able to secure such dangerous items, but today it would certainly come in handy for eliminating her rival.

"What's up Belle." Ruby greeted her friend in the hallway.

"Hey Red, I need your help."

"Sure, anything."

Ruby was a great friend to Belle. She didn't judge her unhealthy obsession for her teacher and even provided Belle someone to confide in. Ruby was a very thoughtful person and never made Belle feel bad for falling in love with a teacher who possibly didn't want her back.

Belle steps closer to her friend. "You have drugs right?"

"Yup. Pot, pills, and blow." She answered before cocking her head over curiously. "But when did you start doing drugs?"

"I don't. I need them to get my Senpai. It seems I'm not the only one who's interested in him."

"Oh, I see. Need something to knock out the competition." Ruby begins rambling through her locker, in search for the items that were in question. "You know you wouldn't need to do this if you just confess to him."

"Mr. Gold loves me, and once Ms. Milah is out of the way, we can be together." It was hard being in love, nobody understood what it took Belle to make her Senpai notice her.

"Whoa Belle, you don't need to tell me, I know he's how you feel about him." Ruby looks inconspicuously down both ends of the hallway before secretly handing Belle a small bag of drugs. "Just don't get caught with it okay."

"I won't. What do I owe you?"

Ruby giggled. "Belle you're my best friend, it's on the house." She said pulling Belle in for a hug. "Now go win the heart of your Senpai."

Belle smiled and left her friend and made her way to Milah's office. She was the student counselor, a terrible one at that. Her advice was awful and made a lot of students feel worse after talking with her. Belle was not only doing her and Mr. Gold a favor, but she felt like she was doing an excellent service to the entire school as well.

 _Step one._ Belle quietly tiptoed into Milah office, making sure not to touch anything. She reached the counselor's desk and discreetly plants the small bag of pills in one of the drawers as evidence for her criminal behavior.

 _Step two._ After the drugs had been planted securely in Milah's office, it was time to go rat out the addict to the school security. She wrote an anonymous tip to the school crime stopper and slid it underneath the door before leaving for her home.

The next day at school, the police had Storybrooke High swarmed. A furious Milah was being escorted out of the building in handcuffs while all the students watched in confusion.

"They're not mine! Test me! I'm clean!" Milah screamed, trying to shake the cuffs off her wrists.

"We found the drugs in your office, if they're not yours, who's are they then?" Officer Graham lowered Milah's head, so she was able to get in the backseat of the cruiser. "You must be high now if you think I'm going to believe that one of the students framed you."

 _Mission accomplish._ After the commotion had died down, school resumed as usual. Belle walked nonchalantly to class, even happily humming a tune in her head as she strolled casually down the hall. She finally had Mr. Gold to herself, it was a marvelous feeling, and it only made Belle idolize her Senpai more.

The school bell rang, and it was time for her favorite subject taught by her favorite person. She walked into his class on a cloud, although it quickly dissipated when she saw her classmate Zelena talking to him in a provocative way.

"That's a very nice suit Mr. Gold," Zelena said, undressing him with her eyes. "And I love how it matches with your tie."

"Thank you Zelena, could you please take your seat so we can start class."

"Sure, but I was wondering if could I sit closer to you? I can barely focus on my lesson all the way in the back." She said.

"I don't care, where ever you like, just take your seat so we can begin our lesson."

Belle was seething with rage. How dare this foolish girl try to steal Mr. Gold from her. After all that hard work of getting Milah fired, there was still some competition to be dealt with. It didn't matter. Mr. Gold was Belle's Senpai. A Yandere must do what she felt needed to be done to ensure Mr. Gold would remain only hers. Belle had no choice, Zelena had to be eliminated.


	2. Chapter 2

It gets pretty dark at the end. So I guess trigger for dark Yandere!Belle *shrugs shoulders*  
-RL

* * *

Belle watched as Zelena provocatively nibbled on the end of her pen. Her ugly face and stupid blue eyes stayed on Mr. Gold throughout his whole lesson, shifting their attention from the center of his pants and back to his face. Belle, on the other hand, thought her blue eyes were gorgeous, if only she could look him in the eyes without becoming shy, he would see how pretty they were too. Zelena had moved to the front row, two rows ahead of where Belle was sitting, and closer to Mr. Gold then she was.

Zelena was much older then Belle, she was 18 and still in a sophomore class, after being held back for two years in a row. Mr. Gold wouldn't be interested in someone as dense as her. Mr. Gold admired smarts, and Zelena lacked any remnants of a brain.

Zelena raised her hand to get their teacher's attention.

"Yes, Miss Mills?" Mr. Gold asked, acknowledging her.

"How many sources did you say we need to cite?" She asked in a sweet voice that made Belle want to vomit.

Mr. Gold sighed before answering. "At least 8."

"8? Wow, that's so much. I think I may need to stay a couple of hours after class so you can show me-" She said giggling at her own double entendre. "How to find all these sources."

Belle's face began to redden from her rage, having balled up her hand into a fist, ready to fight the older girl in class for being so flirtatious with her Senpai. Zelena was so grossly over-sexual. Did she really think she could talk to her Senpai like that, like a fucking slut? Mr. Gold belonged to Belle and Zelena's obscene attempts to lure Mr. Gold into having sex with her made Belle want to take Zelena out completely, but death would be a mercy for such lustful sinning, no, she wanted her pain to last forever.

Mr. Gold was becoming very agitated with Zelena's disruptive behavior. "No, I'm quite busy this evening for any extra tutoring," he tells her before speaking to the whole class. "You may use the internet, but I expect to see the MLA style used correctly with in-text cites and page numbers. I will be uploading your works into a plagiarism checker."

The bell rang dismissing the school day. Belle was so focused on ways to eliminate Zelena that she forgets a piece a paper on her desk.

"Miss French," He called her name, Belle's heart skipped a beat, and she lost some of that determination she had about destroying Zelena. She turned around and saw him holding a piece paper she was drawing on during class. It was a picture of her and Mr. Gold confessing their love for each other underneath a cherry blossom tree as its petals slowly fell around them.

Belle ran over to him and snatched the paper from his hand and held it to her chest timidly. She was embarrassed but at the same time very breathless because she was standing so close to him.

"Belle, there's to be no drawing in class." He said sternly, then his face softened, and he smiled, "But seeing as you're my brightest student, I'll let this one pass."

"Yes sir," She said chewing her bottom lip nervously with a bowed head.

He puts his hand on her shoulder, and Belle felt close to fainting. He was touching her. His hand was actually on her. She was breathless and unable to move while he touched her shoulder with a soft hand.

"Now be the good little girl that I know you are and run along home sweetheart and have a lovely evening."

"Yes sir," Belle said, her voice soft as a whisper.

She runs out of his classroom and down the hallway to her locker. She placed her back on the cold metal of her locker and closed her eyes as she tried to settle her shaky breathing.

"Belle are you okay?" It was her best friend Red. Their lockers were next to each other and Belle was so wound up that she didn't even notice her friend standing there next to her.

"He touched me." She said simply.

"Who touched you?"

"Mr. Gold, he touched me." she repeated in a dreamy voice.

Ruby smiled and quirked one of her brows curiously. "Where did he touched you?"

"My shoulder," Belle said as she closed her eyes and relived the moment again and again in her mind.

Red chuckled at her friend's excitement over a simple touch. "Your shoulder, is that it? I can only imagine what you would do if he touched someplace else." Ruby moved closer and squeezed her friend's ass through her school girl uniform. "Like here."

Belle jumped back and smacked her friend's hand away. "Ruby I'm serious, this means it's true love."

"Then how about you go confess your _twoo wuv_ to him."

"Maybe I will, but another girl is standing in my way."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She wished that she could make Belle see that she out shined all the competition. Belle was beautiful, and if she would just confess her true feelings, she would surely win Mr. Gold's heart, at least Ruby hoped. "Who's the girl, another teacher?"

"No, it's Zelena. I have to get rid of her." Belle said clenching her fist, trying not to punch the locker as if it were Zelena's face. She exhaled and subsided before turning to her best friend. "Do you have anything that could help me?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Ruby reminded her. "Of course I have something, but how are you going to get rid of her? Expulsion?"

"No that's being way too lenient with her. I want her pain and misery to last."

Ruby's smile turned mischievous. "I love the way you think Belle," She turned around to her locker and entered the combination while Belle continued to communicate her ideas for Zelena. When Ruby turned back around, she sees someone approaching over Belle's shoulder. "Shh someone's coming."

"Hey Red, Belle." The young man said in a vaguely British accent.

"Hi Robin," the girls said simultaneously in an obscured way to hide their evil intentions for a certain redhead.

"Belle, have you seen my cousin anywhere?"

"Will Scarlet?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know Will has a crush on you, but he hasn't been in school for the last couple of days, I was just wondering if you saw him?"

"Hmmm." Belle thought to herself for a moment, and in fact, she hadn't seen Will for at least two days, but of course that could be because all her focus went to Mr. Gold. " No, I haven't, sorry."

"Red, what about you?" He asked the other girl who had information on all the students in attendance at Storybrooke High.

"Nope, I haven't seen him either." She said frankly and very quickly.

He sighed. "Well okay, I'm just really worried about him. He usually doesn't miss school." Robin said with a small shrug.

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Ruby said.

"Yeah, and let us know if you find Will," Belle said trying to seem hopeful.

"I will, thanks girls," Robin said before continuing down the hall.

Belle turned back to her friend. "Now back to how we can get rid of Zelena."

Ruby told Belle that Zelena liked to do hard drugs, which was probably the very reason why she has been held back so many times. Zelena would practically do any drug as long as it was free for her. Ruby's plan was to dose her with a tranquilizer, and while she was asleep from the sedative, hide her body in an empty tuba case and return at midnight when the school was closed to retrieve the body.

"And then you can do whatever you like with her," Ruby said brazenly.

"Sounds kind of hard," Belle said almost like she wanted to back out of the plan, but then remembered Zelena flirting with her Senpai openly in class today. "But it's worth it."

Ruby handed her the small vial of a strong sedative and a syringe. "Good luck Belle. Oh, by the way, Zelena has cheerleader practice today in the gym." She said with a wink.

"Thanks Red, see you tomorrow."

Belle was a sweet girl, quiet and shy. No one would expect her to be harboring this dark obsession for her teacher, which meant she was easily trusted. In the gymnasium, Belle found her rival right where her friend said she would be. Zelena was the cheer captain and was so nasty to the other girls. Belle noticed she openly called them fat and discouraged the other cheerleaders' dancing skills. Once again, Belle considered she was doing an excellent service to not only herself and the cheerleaders, but the football team too. They wouldn't want to look at her disgusting dancing moves while trying to focus on the game.

Belle stood next to the bleachers watching the older red head practice her cheer moves and boss the other cheerleaders around until their rehearsal was over.

"Hey Zelena." She said nervously.

The older girl grimaced, looking Belle from head to toe. "Gross, what do you want underclassmen? And no you can't join the squad. Tryouts were a week ago."

"No, I don't wish to try out."

"Then what do you want, because you're wasting my fucking time."

"Well, I- I just bought something from Red, and I was wondering-"

Zelena's eyes lit up with excitement. "Bought something from Red you say? Well, why the fuck didn't you just say that, umm... friend." She said. Zelena didn't even know Belle's name, and they were in the same class for the whole school year. "Let's go shoot up."

"I know the perfect place." She said. The band room was empty now that their practice had ended too and she would be closer to an instrument case when Zelena passed out.

In the band room, they picked a hidden spot in one of the instrument storage rooms. Belle pulls out the unlabeled vial and needle before handing them to Zelena.

"What kind of drugs is this?" Zelena said shaking the small glass container. "This isn't what heroin looks like."

Belle had to think quick before her plan backfired. "I think Red said it's the liquid version."

"Awesome sauce. Red's stuff has never let me down before." She said sticking the syringe into the vial and pulling its plunger up until the liquid filled the tube. "Me first, I've just met you, and you might have AIDS or something."

Belle rolled her eyes, before watching Zelena foolishly inject a vein in her arm with the tranquilizer.

"Whoa," Zelena said, stumbling backward onto the floor. "That- that's some strong stuff,"

"It should be." Belle giggled watching the girl drift in and out of consciousness. "It's horse tranquilizer."

"Wh- what, why would you give me that?"

"You were trying to take my Senpai, and I couldn't let that happen," Belle said casually.

"Your Senpai, Wha-" Zelena stammered as she tried to get up and flee from the crazy sophomore. But her legs were limp from the sedative and couldn't support any weight.

"That's right, Mr. Gold. Did you actually think I would let you get away with that?"

Zelena looked up at the smaller girl that was looming over her like a giant. "You jealous bitch, you're fucking crazy,-" she said beginning to sob, slowly succumbing to the effects of the drug.

"Jealous?" Belle shook her head, chuckling at Zelena's choice of words. "How can I be jealous over what already belongs to me?" Belle said, sitting down next to her on the ground. Zelena tried to move away from Belle, but the potent drugs made her too weak to struggle to get away. Belle grabbed her, placing Zelena in her arms, and stroked her face softly.

"Now I'm curious what makes you think Mr. Gold would want an airhead drug addict like you?"

Zelena began to scream out for help that would never come. Nobody would save her, and nobody would probably be looking for her.

Belle hushed her crying. "There, there now Zelena, just go to sleep. This will all be over soon, and then we can have some real fun."

"You psycho bitch. Wha- what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to give you what you deserve." She whispered, still softly caressing the Zelena's cheek as she slowly lost consciousness in her arms.

Zelena's vision began to blur, and she couldn't fight the sleep any longer. It seemed like the more she fought it, the stronger the drug took effect of her. Zelena closed her eyes, drifting off into a very deep sleep while Belle giggled with glee at the thoughts of Mr. Gold finally being all hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle kept her prisoner locked in a small shed in her backyard. It didn't get much use as of lately since her father stopped gardening. It was used mostly for old tools and storage. Her family tended to stay away from it as it brought up painful memories of things that had long since passed.

Zelena was not happy with her stay in the shed. The first few days she cried mostly, angrily threatening to kill Belle and tell the cops on her, and after a few weeks, the begging started. Bargaining with Belle that she wouldn't tell anyone if only she would let her go, and pleading that she had learned her lesson and would stay away from Mr. Gold. But Belle had no intentions of freeing her prisoner, not yet at least, not until she'd broken Zelena's mind and her willpower belong to Belle.

Belle considered she was kind to Zelena. She gave her three square meals a day. Her breakfast consist of old leftovers, sometimes spoiled. After school, Belle fed Zelena half eaten school cafeteria scraps, and for dinner, just before Belle laid down to rest her weary head, she gave her prisoner some delicious cat food.

Zelena went unharmed. Belle had no desire to hurt her body, just her mind. She would repeatedly make Zelena say the words: _I am nothing. I am worthless. Nobody loves me. I should just die._ Over and over again until it stuck, Belle even left a tape recorder overnight if her saying the words so when Zelena slept they were absorbed in her subconscious.

After two months Belle was successful. She had fully cracked Zelena's mind and made her a slave. She was no longer a person but a mere object, a toy, if you will, that only obeyed the commands of Belle.

No one at Storybrooke High even seemed to notice that Zelena was missing and it was a common fact that she often skipped school to do drugs. Classes went on as usual, and most of the students appeared to have forgotten about her within those two months. However, there was one exception, Zelena's sophomore sister Regina. In the first few weeks of Zelena's disappearance, Regina would pass out flyers and hold search parties for her missing sister. Although, very few people came. Only Robin who had a serious crush on Regina, and Belle who only came to make sure Regina's trail always came up cold.

Mr. Gold didn't even seem to care that Zelena was missing and went on teaching his class like he never noticed Zelena was gone. Belle knew her Senpai didn't want that airhead, and now with all the competition out of the way. It was time to confess her love to Mr. Gold.

After class Belle gathered all her courage up and wrote Mr. Gold a note, telling him to meet her at 3:30 pm in the gym. She didn't include her name because she wanted it to be a surprise. As she was folding the letter up in a cute little origami heart, it got snatched away from her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Give that back Gaston, right now!"

Gaston ignored her and proceeded to unwrap the letter and reads from it as the school bell rang for students to return to class.

"Well well." He chuckled before balling up the piece of paper and tossing it aside. "Belle, if you had a crush on me all you had to do was say something."

Gaston was a pompous jerk. He was so arrogant and superficial that it made Belle nauseated, and she often had to refrain from puking whenever he tried to hit on her, but he was overly conceited and stuck in his jockey ways to see that Belle was not interested in him.

He closes in on the small girl, trapping her between him and her locker. "You know I had my eye on you gorgeous."

"Yeah me and the rest of the student body." She said, rolling her eyes snidely.

"And none of which are more sexier than you," Gaston said with a devilish smile and wicked gleam in his eyes. "I just wanna see you in a little skimpy cheerleader outfit, cheering for me on the sideline as I score the winning goal. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No. It sounds ridiculous." She said hugging her school books tightly to her chest. They were her only defense from Gaston getting a peek down her school uniform. "Can you please move? You're making me late for class."

Gaston slaps the books from her arms, and they came colliding to the floor with a loud thud. "Stop reading those pictureless comics. My muscles are all you need to pay attention to." He said, flexing his biceps. "Damn you smell good Belle. I bet you taste good too." Gaston said closing the small gap and licking her neck.

Belle shouted for him to stop, trying her best to push the overbearing brute off her. But his muscles proved to be a worthy adversary and Belle's thrashing was a wasted effort.

"That will be quite enough of that you two." A man's voice said. Gaston stopped, and Belle noticed that the man was her physics professor, Mr. Jefferson. "Shouldn't you both be in class?"

Gaston turned back to Belle, wearing a smug, satisfied grin. "Later Belle." He whispered before grabbing his backpack and running off down the hall.

Mr. Jefferson handed Belle back her books. "Are you alright Ms. French?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said out of breath from her struggle with Gaston,

"Well okay, just get to class then."

As Jefferson turned around to leave, Belle became worried. The professor was close friends with Mr. Gold. Belle stalked her Senpai everywhere, so she knew about all the people that he was in close contact with, so it worried her that Mr. Jefferson might tell him what had just happened with Gaston, thus ruining her chances with Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Jefferson, nothing is going on between Gaston and me."

"Hmmm. Didn't look that way to me."

"I swear it, please don't tell anyone, please."

"I won't rat on you, Ms. French. Just don't let me catch you again." He told her. "Now off to class."

Belle was livid. Gaston might have ruined her chances with her true love. Perhaps it was time to test out Zelena's commitment to Belle and have her eliminate Gaston altogether.

When she made it to class, it had already started. She walked in with her head held low, avoiding Mr. Gold's eye contact in shame, but he didn't reprimand her like he would have done if it was another student. He looks at her, with a raised eyebrow like something about her piqued his interest. Mr. Gold smiled and used his hand to gesture the common way to alert someone that their button was open. Belle looked down and saw her cleavage exposed fully, even part of her lacy blue bra was showing. She closes the button and hides her face in shame. That oaf Gaston must have unbuttoned her blouse while he was roughly handling her.

After that embarrassing mishap, there was no way Belle was going to rewrite the letter and give it to her teacher. She decided to just play it cool for a couple of days until he forgot about it. Class went on as usual. Belle spent most of his lecture daydreaming about her future with Mr. Gold, sketching their names and drawing little red hearts around them. In the middle of class, Belle was pulled out of one of her relaxing daydreams of her teacher when one of the students tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Psst... Belle," Zelena's little sister Regina whispered. "Pass this to Emma."

Regina handed her a note to give to Emma who was sitting in the row in front of her. Belle was a very curious person so of course she had to be nosy and read the note. Besides, it could contain useful information that her best friend Ruby, the school's gossip, would love to know. She pretended to pass it off to Emma, instead kept the letter and secretly reads from it.

 _He's kind of cute, isn't he? No wonder my sister had the hots for the teacher. Maybe now that she's gone off on one of her drug benders, I can get his attention. -Regina_

Belle rips the paper up into tiny pieces and tosses them on the floor. Regina saw what she did and quietly tries to get Belle's attention.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you," She whispered.

"No what's the matter with you, he's our teacher," She said deflecting her own problems onto Regina. "And besides what about Robin, he likes you."

"Robin, that smelly loner. No thank you."

An idea popped into Belle's head. Instead of eliminating her, she could simply steer Regina in the direction of Robin. They both recently lost a family member they cared about, so why not just play matchmaker and hook them up.

"What exactly don't you like about him?"

"Well for starters he's poor as dirt, he's not a bad boy, and he's unpopular."

Belle rolled her eyes. Regina was so self-absorbed, but her boyfriend requirements were easy enough to make happen. Now all she had to do was find Robin.

After class, she met her best friend at their joining lockers to discuss her ideas with Ruby.

"What's up Belle," She commonly greeted her friend. "Did you get your Senpai yet?"

"Not quite, but I'm really close."

"Who is it this time?"

"Regina," Belle revealed.

"Robin's crush?"

"Exactly, I just need to make her see that he's the perfect boyfriend for her."

"No elimination?" Ruby asked in disappointment. "I don't know, sounds kind of boring."

"Well I don't have room in my father's shed for another, so I decided to go about it a different way."

"Okay, so how can I help?"

"Regina like's rich, popular bad boys," Belle explained. "We can't give him money, but we can make him look rich with some new duds.

"Sure, I can do that. And a good make-over will give Robin that bad boy flare."

Belle nodded. "So that just leaves his school status."

"That's an easy one. He's already a loner. Nothing says popular then _don't fuck with me_."

"You're right Ruby!" Belle gasped. "And how about instead of boys, you can use your connections to surround him with a few girls. That would sure to get Regina's attention."

"You are an evil genius Belle," Ruby remarked with a mischievous smirk.

Belle blushed. "Why thank you."

Just in the nick of time, Robin passed the girls on his way out of school. He agreed to hang out with the girls for the afternoon, and they went to the mall. Belle and Ruby did all his shopping, picking out the best rich bad boy clothes and shoes. Mostly contemporary designers like Akademiks, Black Label, and Ralph Lauren. They even cut his hair differently and gave him expensive cologne to accentuate his new style.

The next day at school, Ruby arranged Robin to be escorted by a bevy of beautiful girls, they clung to him like he was God's gift to Storybrooke High. He didn't go unnoticed by his crush Regina, and at lunchtime, there was a note in his locker from her telling Robin to meet her after school. When Robin showed Ruby and Belle the letter, they felt accomplished in luring Regina from Mr. Gold. The bonus was that she made her friend Robin happy too by setting him up with his crush.

While the school day was coming to an end, there was another commotion outside, one similar to when the cops busted her student counselor Ms. Milah. A swat team, carrying large guns and rifles. Principal Nolan placed the school on lockdown, and no students were allowed to leave their class.

Belle became worried again. What if someone had discovered the girl she was torturing in her father's shed? But no one came to arrest her, and within an hour Belle's fears were put to rest when the cops left the school grounds, and the principal ended the lockdown.

It wasn't until after school did Belle find out what happen. Apparently, Will Scarlet was alive, but only barely and his body was scattered with cuts and bruises. He had told the police that Gaston had kidnapped him and held him hostage for three months. In Gaston's locker, there was an abundance of evidence to convict him of kidnapping and torture. Maps, rope, bloodstained clothing, and a copious amount of DNA was found on Gaston and his clothing. The police took Gaston to jail where he would be charged as an adult for his heinous crimes against a student.

Belle felt it was strange that Gaston went to jail, she didn't feel like he had the brainpower to concoct such a tremendous feat. She also supposed that was the reason why he got caught. He simply wasn't smart enough to pull off a kidnapping. But still, something wasn't adding up, Belle gave up on trying to figure it out and chalked it up to being just another one of Storybrooke High's mysteries.

* * *

Brought to you by the new matchmaker elimination  
method from the video game Yandere Simulator.  
-RL


End file.
